


Esperanza

by MilyV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Remus x Sirius, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Durante los eventos de "La Orden del Fénix". Sirius era increíblemente infeliz en aquella casa, como si fuera un prisionero nuevamente. Sin embargo, una visita le daría nuevos bríos.





	Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer one-shot para este fandom.
> 
> Es muy probable que haya OOC, ya que aún no estoy familiarizada con el empleo de estos personajes. Le pido tener esa consideración al leer esto. Gracias.

Sirius daba vueltas y vueltas en el interior de aquella casa. Se sentía un completo inútil. Mientras que todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tenían una tarea asignada, él debía quedarse en aquel lugar, como si fuera un prisionero. Al parecer, sus días como uno no habían terminado.

Molly había hecho un buen trabajo en limpiar aquella sucia casa, pero pese a ello, Sirius seguía sintiendo un profundo desdén por lo que representaba. No le cabía ninguna duda de que su madre repudiaría el hecho de que su hogar se había transformado en la sede de reuniones para la Orden. Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en su rostro.

Sin embargo, pronto volvió a entrar en un estado de tristeza y desesperación. Aunque solía haber visitas, Sirius seguía sintiéndose como un solitario. Al fin y al cabo, el resto podía salir al mundo mágico, interactuar con otra gente, ayudar a la causa.

De repente, escuchó que la puerta se abría. Agudizó los sentidos. Confiaba plenamente en casi todos los miembros de la Orden, con la excepción de Severus Snape. Arrugó la nariz. La impaciencia se apoderaba de él. ¿Acaso le traían nuevas noticias sobre Harry? ¿Sobre lo que sucedía en el Ministerio de Magia?

Remus hizo su aparición y Sirius se relajó un poco más. El primero tenía un aspecto demacrado y sus ropas parecían las de un vagabundo. No obstante, Black no dudó un solo segundo en abrazar a su viejo amigo. Su sola presencia provocaba un profundo cambio de ánimo, aunque solo fueran por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —Remus le preguntó luego de separarse de Sirius.

—No… —Mintió, aunque sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo:—Tal vez un poco —respondió al final, con una suave sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Remus inspeccionó el rostro del otro. A pesar de las décadas que habían transcurrido desde que habían salido de Hogwarts, Sirius aún poseía ese encanto que había embrujado a numerosas chicas en aquella época y ¿por qué no? A él también, aunque ya era cuestión del pasado.

—Siéntate —Sirius le pidió antes de tomar asiento en el comedor de aquella casa —. Espero que me traigas noticias del exterior.

—No es que haya habido grandes cambios —Lupin admitió antes de dejar una copia de "El Profeta" sobre la mesa.

Sirius agarró el periódico. No podía creer lo que leía y al mismo tiempo, no le cabía dudas de que el mundo se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligroso. El bienestar de Harry le preocupaba cada día más y lo que más le dolía era el no poder hacer algo al respecto.

—Tienes que hablar con Dumbledore, Remus. No puedo continuar en este lugar —Sirius dijo al cabo de unos cuantos minutos.

—Es por tu bien. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación varias veces —Lupin dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación.

—¡He sido la primera persona en escapar de Azkabán! —Sirius se quejó:—Lo hice para vengar a James y estar al lado de mi ahijado. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso estando en esta maldita casa? —Golpeó la mesa con su puño y varios cuadros se despertaron al escucharlo.

Remus se puso de pie. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Caminó hasta donde se hallaba Sirius y lo rodeó entre sus brazos. Luego cerró los ojos.

—Harry te necesita más que nunca Sirius —Le recordó.

Sirius no fue capaz de contestar. Remus tenía esa capacidad de tranquilizarlo con sus abrazos. Le reconfortaba. Era de las pocas personas que verdaderamente le comprendían. Si tan sólo aquel momento pudiera durar para siempre, pensó.

—Te necesita vivo, Sirius —añadió Lupin antes de desprenderse de Sirius. Se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a su asiento, Sirius le tomó de la mano.

—No podemos hacer esto —Remus dijo, más que para convencerse a sí mismo:—No de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no? —Sirius le sostuvo la mirada:—Tú sientes algo por mí y yo siento lo mismo por ti, Remus —Volvió a dejar escapar esa sonrisa pícara y encantadora. Sabía que no se estaba equivocando.

Remus bajó la mirada. Su viejo amigo tenía toda la razón. Jamás había conseguido olvidarle, por más que lo había intentado. Incluso cuando Sirius estaba en Azkabán, su corazón latía con fuerza con la sola mención del nombre de este.

—Porque esto no es Hogwarts, Sirius. Porque ya no tenemos dieciséis años —Remus le respondió, sin desprenderse de Sirius. Una parte de sí deseaba regresar a aquella época de juventud, en la que con James y Peter se divertían, sin mayores repercusiones, sin las responsabilidades con las cuales actualmente cargaban.

Silencio. Remus pensó que era el momento de retirarse. Por supuesto, estaba sumamente preocupado por Sirius y lo último que deseaba era abandonarle. Sin embargo, Sirius le estaba poniendo en una posición difícil.

—Si dices que no me amas, entonces no volveré a insistir —Sirius le propuso. Estaba claramente decepcionado. Sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Yo… —Remus suspiró. Miró los ojos intensos de Sirius. No era capaz de hacerlo, por más que lo intentara:—Sirius, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que siento por ti —admitió.

Con esa respuesta, Sirius se dio más que satisfecho.

—Cuando Voldermort sea derrotado, ¿crees qué tendremos un futuro? —Sirius se atrevió a preguntar. Éste había soñado con tantas cosas, como vivir con Harry y tal vez tener una oportunidad con Remus.

—Sirius… —Remus no quería comprometerse a lo que fuera que Sirius deseara. Por supuesto, en un mundo ideal, tal vez ellos tendrían una chance de ser felices como pareja. Sin embargo, los últimos tiempos habían sido nefastos. ¿Quién sabía si siquiera sobrevivirían?

—Podemos pretender por un momento —Sirius comenzaba a desesperarse. Se moría por un poco de contacto humano. ¿Acaso Remus no lo podía ver?

Lupin supuso que estaba siendo muy severo con Black. Se puso de pie. Tal vez un par de horas no le sentarían mal a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Por qué no? —Remus sonrió por primera vez en toda la velada. Temía que algún otro miembro entrara a la casa en cualquier momento. No obstante, tal vez ese riesgo lo volvía un poco más emocionante.

Sirius saltó de inmediato. Ahora sentía vergüenza por el mal estado en el que se encontraba. Pero a Remus parecía no importarle. Guio a este último hasta su vieja habitación, aún decorada con banderines de Gryffindor.

Apenas Sirius cerró la puerta, tomó a Remus entre sus brazos. Por un momento, se transportaron a esa época feliz, con James y Peter. Aunque Remus ya tenía algunas marcas en su rostro por aquel entonces, Sirius lo había encontrado sumamente atractivo. Ahora, a sus casi cuarenta años, seguía pensando lo mismo.

Sin embargo, aquel beso lo tomó por sorpresa. Remus temblaba como hoja sacudida por el viento. Sirius cerró los ojos y prolongó un poco más aquella demostración de afecto. Era como regresar a la adolescencia.

_Sirius observaba con atención a Remus. Éste cerró su libro abruptamente y se enfocó en Black._

— _¿Por qué me miras de ésa manera? —Remus preguntó._

_Pero Sirius no contestó. Se levantó y llevó su taburete al lado de Remus. Miró a sus alrededores, para asegurarse de que nadie en la sala los viera._

— _¿Acaso no piensas contestarme? —Lupin levantó una de sus cejas. Fuera lo que fuera, Sirius estaba planeando algo y no era precisamente bueno._

_Sirius se limitó a sonreír y luego le robó un beso. Las mejillas de Remus se tornaron rojas de vergüenza._

— _Espero que eso sea suficiente —Sirius se puso de pie y abandonó la sala, complacido._

_Remus jamás se habría de olvidar de ello._

Esta vez, Remus quiso tomar la iniciativa. Claramente había dejado anonadado a Sirius.

—Ya. Espero que con eso sea suficiente —Remus se separó de Sirius de inmediato. Temía que, de continuar, no pudiera detenerse.

—No, no lo es —Sirius quería más, pero sabía que ya estaba presionando bastante a Remus.

—Lo sé. Tal vez algún día… —Remus acarició la barba descuidada de Sirius:—Cuando todo esto se acabe —le prometió.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
